


Shall We Dance?

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Kaz has the last name Queen because it’s a headcanon that he and Oliver have DC heroes last names, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: I hereby invite you to the wedding of Chase Davenport and Kazimieras Queen...





	Shall We Dance?

Chase straightens his bow in the mirror, gulping as he looked at his reflection. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and trying to remain calm.

“Hey, Chase,” A voice greeted, causing him to turn around. Mr. Davenport stood, a smile on his face as he dusted off his tux. “Look at you, kiddo. Almost identical to Douglas.”

Chase smiled. “Yeah. To think you always said that we were just genetically engineered.”

“I never thought Douglas actually had Giselle have you kids! I didn’t even know that he could do that!” Mr. Davenport exclaimed, causing his son to laugh. “No, but seriously, Chase. Look at you. You clean up nicely.”

“It’s an important day,” Chase replied as he turned back to the mirror. “How is my hair? Too spiky, not spiky enough, or perfectly spiky?”

Mr. Davenport shook his head, remembering Douglas saying those words constantly when they were younger. “I don’t think you want Spike today.”

Chase’s eyes widened. “Absolutely not!”

“Your hair’s perfect. Not as perfect as me, but it’s getting up there.” Mr. Davenport watched as the twenty four year old fixed his hair, sticking his tongue out as he did, rolling his eyes at his father’s words. “You know, we do have to be there soon.”

Chase nodded and turned around, smiling at his father’s outstretched arm. He hooked his arm with his father’s and big his cheek as they began to walk. “I can’t believe this day is finally here, Mr. Davenport.”

“It’s sure a once in a lifetime for someone like you,” Mr. Davenport teased, causing the bionic to send him a glare to rival Adam’s heat vision. “I’m kidding!”

The doors opened and Chase smiled, walking down the aisle and smiling at his brother as he arrived at the altar. Adam gave him a proud smile as Mr. Davenport rubbed Chase’s back and went to sit.

“I’m proud, Chasey,” Adam whispered to him. “You look like a grown up doll now. You’re better.”

Chase just gave him a smile, knowing Adam meant ‘You look good.’ “Thanks, Ada.” He watched his big brother smile at the nickname that hadn’t been used since Chase could pronounce could pronounce ‘Adam.’ “Thank you for doing this.”

His brother gave him a smile. “No problem, Chasey.”

The doors opened again and Chase’s gaze snapped from Adam to the doors. Everyone stood.

First Naomi bounced out, wearing a pretty green dress. She threw the flowers down and giggled. She was six now, standing proud and tall as she walked and had one of Kaz’s nephews, Kaden, behind her with the rings. Kaden was just two years younger than Naomi, so she was acting as his guide.

Chase smiled at his baby sister and Kaz’s nephew as they made the aisle for wedding-y. He felt his heart skip and start racing at the same time, felt his heart leap and have butterflies. He felt joy surge through him as he saw Kaz walk through the doors.

Kaz was dressed in a black and white tux just as Chase was, except his bow tie was white like a wedding dress. His brown eyes were just as captivating and stunning as they always were. Except now they were better because of the pure joy making them shine brighter than ever. A huge smile was on his face, looking brighter than Sirius A as usual.

Chase felt tears sting his eyes and he could’ve sworn he heard Adam chuckle, but all he could see was Kaz. He couldn’t hear anything except his almost-husband’s feet and breathing due to his supersenses. His entire world was walking towards him and looking like the most handsome person on the planet.

Horace Diaz gave him a smile as he let Kaz go and pat both their backs. “I wish you both luck.”

He walked off to sit and everyone sat down. Chase turned to Kaz, his mouth covered by a hand and a tear slowly making his way down his face.

This wasn’t happening. This feeling of joy wasn’t possible. He had to keep his hands down or his molecular kinesis would glitch, he could feel it. Kaz smiled lovingly at him and Chase decided he could die right then and there and he’d be content. He smiled back, letting a laugh escape his lips as he ran his hands through his spiky hair.

He felt his heart skip a beat. This was it. In just a few minutes he’d be married to the most perfect human-a human Chase thought had to be fake since no human was perfect, yet Kaz was-in the entire world.

Kaz hardly was listening, however. He had always known Chase’s pretty hazel eyes were captivating, but when they were full of happy tears and had a big smile that reached his eyes and made them shine, they were the prettiest thing in the entire universe.

Kaz had a lot of memories in Mighty Med, but his favorite was most definitely when he healed Chase because he had been close to the love of his life.

“Hi,” he whispered softly, and Chase could hear the waver in his voice. Kaz gulped, the smile never leaving his face.

“Hi,” Chase whispered back, blinking rapidly to make sure it wasn’t a dream and that he was actually about to marry the love of his life.

They both turned their attention to the eldest Davenport sibling, who had a smirk on his face and a “You done?” look, yet a look of pride in his eyes. Chase gave a light scoff and nodded, making Kaz chuckle.

Adam smiled and lifted his arms to get everyone’s attention, even though everyone was already looking. He wanted everyone to make sure everyone had his eyes on him, his brother, and Kaz. (He didn’t quite know what the call Kaz yet. He wasn’t married to Chase yet, but they weren’t technically fiancés anymore if they were at the altar. But they definitely weren’t boyfriends. It just confused Adam a bit, but it wasn’t his place to say anything about it when he was supposed to marry them. (It made it sound as if he was marrying his brother and Kaz, which also confused Adam.)

Adam made sure everyone was looking at him and the about to be married couple, and smiled as Chase and Kaz finally turned their gazed away from each other and to him. “Finally,” he teased lightly, causing everyone to laugh and Chase to give him a pointed look.

“Adam,” he scolded, but Kaz twined their pinkies and squeezed them lightly, making Chase sigh and smile. He rolled his eyes and nodded, letting Adam continue.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments... Chase actually getting married,” Adam joked, and Chase gave him an annoyed look. “It’s okay, Chasey!”

Kaz laughed, moving his head to look at Oliver, who was smirking at him as of saying “Adam reminds me of you” with his eyes. He scoffed playfully and stuck out his tongue.

“Adam!” Chase scolded. “This is serious!”

“I know! You’re getting married! I never thought that would happen!” Adam teased, and at Chase’s glare and Kaz’s slight chuckle. “Okay, okay, seriously though. We are also here to cherish the words that sh..shall cherish unite Kazimieras Queen and Chase Davenport.”

Kaz smiled, stealing a look at Chase, who was smiling softly, looking at Adam and waiting for him to continue. Their pinkies were still twined, so Kaz tightened them and moved so their hands were connected, making Chase squeeze them and take his other hand in his.

Adam smiled, and he remembered all the times he would tease Chase, so he smiled bigger. “Now comes the classic speech of.. Do you, Chase William Davenport, take Kazimieras Queen as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Chase, a bit annoyed at his middle name being said, took one look at Kaz and his heart melted. He squeezed their hands with a big smile. “I do.”

Kaz smiled as Chase grabbed the ring from Kaden-who smiled warmly at his soon to be uncle-and looked at Kaz. Chase took his hand and slipped the ring on Kaz’s finger.

Chase smiled, a mix of his proud smile, his “I’m so extremely happy it can’t be put into words” smile, and his “I love you so much” smile. It made Kaz smile back as he waited for Adam to continue.

“Do you, Kazimieras Queen, take Chase Davenport as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Adam said in monotone, as if he didn’t want to repeat himself. He gave his brother a smile and then turned to Kaz, a slight protective look in his eyes.

Kaz smiled, squeezing Chase’s hands. “I do.” He reaches down and grabbed the second ring and put it on Chase’s left ring finger, pressing his lips to the knuckles lightly.

“Good job, bro,” Adam whispered as both of them had their rings on. He cleared his throat and made his voice louder. “I now pronounce you husband and uh... Husband. You may now kiss the groom!”

Chase, with a speed to match Bree’s, wrapped his arms around Kaz’s neck and kissed him, and yelped as Kaz practically dipped him. The had fallen in love with all that time ago was holding him in his arms in front of everyone. Kaz laughed into the kiss and closed his eyes tighter, smiling and holding Chase tighter.

Chase hears everyone laugh and applaud, and hears Naomi and Kaden make noises of disgust. He smiles into the kiss and feels Kaz pull him back up. They separate and smile widely on each other, with Adam clapping them on the back a bit too harshly.

Chase looks at the crowd and sees Bree wiping her tears and Leo and Taylor clapping was louder than them all. He sees Tasha smiling at him with happy tears on her cheeks, Douglas cheering, and Donald acting as if he wasn’t crying even though the tears on his face were clearly there. He sees Skylar and Oliver raise their hands up and clap louder, raising the volume of their cheering.

The night went by perfectly. No shapeshifters, no mission alerts, no betrayals, no students rebelling, no superheroes dying, no anything that could ruin Chase and Kaz’s perfect night.

Chase was nibbling on a carob cookie as he watched some students eat the buffet food. He smiles and he turns to tell Kaz something. When he’s not there, Chase’s heart plummets in his chest. He’s instantly panicked, instantly alert, until he hears someone clear their throat. He turns back around and just about melts at the sight.

Kaz is standing there, holding out his hand. “Shall we dance, Smarty Bits?”

Chase smiled at the nickname. He notices the little glint of Kaz’s wedding ring and he smiles wider, placing his hand on Kaz’s. “We shall, Fireboy.”

So they dance. Kaz holds him close, leading him through an expert dance that Chase doesn’t know and didn’t have time to download an app for before the wedding.

“I have lots of big sisters, Chasey. You know the amount of dancing I’ve had to do?” Kaz reminded him, making him laugh.

“Bree made Adam and I dance with her sometimes, so yeah.” Chase laughed.

“This isn’t Bree in a cybercloak is it? Like how my Chasey got stuck in a cybermask and cloak and danced with Bree’s prom date?” Kaz lifted his eyebrows.

“And let my sister have the first dance with my husband? Absolutely not!” Chase scoffed, giving his husband a kiss.

Kaz almost trips Chase. “Husband. I still can’t believe it. It’s going to take some getting used to.”

“But It has a nice ring to it! Kazimieras Davenport.” Chase pressed a kiss to Kaz’s lips.

“It does, husband.”


End file.
